Diasaterolgy
by CarlyAndRaeWrite22
Summary: Life sucks for Bassist Laney Penn. It's always one thing after another. Disaster after Disaster. Corey helped her out with everything. Her anxiety, deppression , and self harm issues. Everything was calm until tragedy strikes. Will Corey be able to help her out of this one?


Hai guises! Yeah... I may quit this. The fandom in this site is actually quite sad.

( go right ahead say something, hate about the comment I just made will be removed)

But anyways I'm back, I have been on wattpad way to much.

I really need a life.

But anyways hope you enjoy this remake of my first Fanfiction " Understudy" sadly I removed it because it made like no sense. I personally think this one is alot better. So,

yeperz lezzgo.

CHAPPIE ONE: The Emergency Room.

Song: Emergency by Paramore.

"Lanes?" Corey says while peeking through the hospital door.

Laney had lost expression on her face.

" Who is this boy? Why is he here?"

Those thoughts bounced inside her head.

Ignoring her thoughts Laney motions him to come in.

Corey walks into the hospital room.

His eyes never going off of his Lanes.

" Hey lanes." He says.

Laney looked at him like she had seen a ghost.

" Should I be scared?" Laney thought to herself.

" Nah he looks harmless."

" Do you remember me?"

The redhead shakes her head.

The room fell silent.

"Well, I'm your best friend. We were in a band called Grojband." Corey says.

It was silent until the nurse comes rushing in.

She stops right when she sees Corey.

" Oh, you are friends with Miss. Penn?"

The boy nods.

" Well, your friend..." The nurse said.

" She... she lost her memory. She dosent remember anything."

Corey's mood changed instantly.

" What?" He asks.

" She has lost her memory." The nurse repeated.

Corey let his head hang low.

" How did this happen?" He thought.

" The amp just like fell out of the sky ."

" I would suggest you introduce yourself." The nurse says snapping him out of his thoughts.

Corey blinks then turns to his friend.

Laney raises a brow and the nurse leaves the room.

" Well. My name is Corey Riffin. I'm your best friend. You also are friends with two other boys named Kin and Kon..." Corey says. " Kin wears glasses. My sisters name is Trina and she is a complete brat. I love yo-." Corey shakes his head. " I-I um taught you how to play base." He stutters. " Does any of this ring a bell?"

Laney shakes her head.

Corey frowns.

Laney drops her head.

" Sorry I just don't remember you." She says.

She lets a tear roll down.

"No lanes don't cry."

Laney stops crying

" Fine, I have one question tho.."

" yes..."

" What is 'lanes?'

After explaining what lanes was Corey decided to leave the hospital, he couldn't stand seeing her like that.

While walking home he bumps into the newmans. [ a/n: yes I am WELL AWARE I could of worded that better.. Mkay. Idc]

" What a shame your bassist is in the emergency room. Their is a gig coming up for the Peaceville Dance this weekend." Carrie says while laughing.

" Carrie I don't need your crap..." Corey mutters.

" What.? I didn't hear you."

Corey turns to Carrie.

He slaps her right in the face. [ a/n again... I know I could of worded that better.]

Carrie gasps then sashays away.

Corey runs home.

He was not in the mood anymore.

Once he gets to his room he gets out his iPhone and call the twins.

" Sup Corey."

" Kin! Laney dosent know who we are that much."

" What!"

" I had to explain but I don't think she believes me."

Kin was silent.

" Kin...?"

" Yeah.. Sorry zone out. But we have a gig on Tuesday!"

" We need another bassist if she can't remember us."

" We can't replace Laney! Are you stupid!"

Corey starts to remember what happened.

Le Memory Corey POV transition!

"Laney!" I shout

She doesn't say anything, she keeps playing.

Above her is a amp about to fall.

" Lanes! Move!"

Again she still ignores.

[ a/n: go ahead hate me. I'll make you not in the next few chappies... If I keep writing]

The amp starts falling.

I stop playing and call 911.

Fans give me a weird look, but I ignore it.

I hear Laney scream, then a thump.

After that everything went white.

Le Memory over!

Corey POV

I don't say anything to that.

I just hang up.

What's happening to me, I feel like I'm going crazy.

Short . I know, but if you want part two just comment :)


End file.
